


Do you think love is a human invention?

by multifandomgeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale knows, Crowley doesn't know, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobes in the background, Love Confessions, Other, light homophobia, lots of dialog, they don't get away with it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley discuss whether or not romantic love was a human invention, and it leads to the fixing of an important misunderstanding.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Do you think love is a human invention?

They were walking down the park. Now that they were free, they could be walking anywhere, and yet they were there, on the same old Saint James Park. Old habits do die hard. It had been a few months since the end-of-the-world events had unfolded, or rather didn’t unfold, and Aziraphale felt like he was getting to know the world anew. He never knew how much guilt he carried around until it was gone.

He turned to look at Crowley as he felt the static of a miracle being released. Following his gaze, Aziraphale noticed two men in nice suits talking low to each other, one of them in the process of mysteriously losing a substantial amount of cash from his wallet. Curious, Aziraphale tried to pinpoint what they could have done to deserve the impromptu bad luck, and it didn’t take long for him to notice the scowls towards a lovely couple walking hand in hand a few yards away.

Aziraphale chuckled. “I find it very puzzling how some people seem to think men loving men is a new thing.”

“I don’t. Humans are notoriously stupid, angel,” responded Crowley while making sure there was an almost imperceptible but incredibly smelly dog poop on the path of his second victim.

“Honestly, as if love could be a human invention.”

Crowley seemed to ponder that idea. “Well, it kind of was,” he said, managing to shrug while keeping his hands in his pockets.

“Whatever do you mean? _She_ was loving all of us before any human was even in the blueprints.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same, is it?” said Crowley. “Not even angelic love. I mean, you lot don’t _fall in love_ with each other.”

“Well, not usually, no,” Aziraphale conceded. “But humans are certainly not the only ones capable of it. I’m sure you remember the Nephilim.”

Crowley grimaced. “Nasty affair, that. I doubt there was much love involved in it,” he contemplated. “But even if there was, that was after humans, wasn’t it? They did it first anyway.”

Aziraphale frowned. “When you put it like that it’s almost like we stole the idea. As if we decided to copy the humans just for… fun.”

“What, with the Nephelim thing? I wouldn’t doubt it,” said Crowley, smirking.

Aziraphale halted. “No, I don’t mean the Nephelim,” he said, aggravated. “I mean _us_.” He was looking at Crowley with a familiar expression on his face, one that begged the demon to understand his subtexts so he wouldn’t have to elaborate.

But Crowley was apparently slow on the uptake today. “Us who?” he asked, suddenly serious.

The angel merely pursed his lips in response and kept walking. “In any case, same-sex _romantic_ love, if you insist, is not a novelty, as you well know-”

Crowley stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Angel,” he said simply.

“I mean us, Crowley,” said Aziraphale, deciding not to play dumb. “Did you start loving me because you saw some human do it and thought it was interesting? Worth a try? Well, me neither.”

“You neither?” Crowley squeaked.

“Of course me neither,” said Aziraphale, frowning once again. His aggravation melted as he looked closely at the Demon’s expression. “What kind of game are you playing?” he asked, genuinely confused. Crowley couldn’t possibly not know…

“No games,” said the demon, taking a step back. “Just… not long ago you said you didn’t even like me.”

Aziraphale softened. “My dear, that didn’t fool anyone and we both know it. I’m a terrible liar,” he said. “As I should be!” he added hastily, even though he didn’t need to anymore.

“Right.” Crowley was pacing, the poor dear. Aziraphale patiently gave him a moment to stutter. “But you didn’t say anything after that, you know? Makes a demon wonder.”

This time it was Aziraphale turn to falter. He searched his memories, eyes darting away. “I- I must have,” he said, knowing full well he did not.

Crowley took his glasses off and rubbed a hand down his face, immediately putting them back on. “Right. Okay. So we’re not talking about it.”

“Talk about what? We are talking, Crowley.”

“I’m not gonna say it first. I’m not.” The demon was pacing so much now that Aziraphale was sure he was about to walk away.

“Say what? That you love me?”

Crowley stopped and very deliberately didn’t look at the angel.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured, moving so he was right in front of the demon and it was impossible for either of them to look away. “I love you.” He had to admit it was harder to say than he thought. “In a romantic way,“ he felt the need to clarify.

Crowley exhaled. “You say it as if it was obvious.”

“Isn’t it?”

“It’s not,” the demon mumbled.

Aziraphale sighed. He reached up and gently removed Crowley’s glasses, placing them in the pocket of his jacket. “I hope it is now.”

“So you didn’t steal the idea from a human?” said Crowley cheekily, but the angel could see his hands trembling.

He took Crowley’s hand on his. “No. I must have stolen it from you.”

Crowley surged forward and enveloped the angel in a hug as if he couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Maybe _I_ stole it from the humans.”

“Did you?” Aziraphale answered on autopilot, his mind too occupied with feeling Crowley against him. He wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled him closer.

Crowley responded by burying his nose on the angel’s hair and stuttering some more. “I mean… they did give me some ideas.”

“Really?” said Aziraphale, eyes fluttering close as he took in the smell of Crowley's cologne.

“Yeah.” Crowley took a deep breath before continuing. “Like, I don't know, hugging, like this… or, maybe, even kissing.”

“Oh, that's definitely not a human invention.”

Crowley laughed and Aziraphale felt it on his own chest. “So you’re not opposed to it?”

“Certainly not,” said the angel, pulling back in anticipation. He leaned in by a millimeter before stopping himself. “Though I must say, I haven’t kissed anybody in… millennia.”

“I should hope so,” exclaimed Crowley at the same time he reached up to hold the side of the angel’s face. “That wouldn’t do, you kissing random people when you could have been kissing me.”

Aziraphale smiled fondly at him. He watched as Crowley’s eyes lowered to focus on his lips. The demon leaned in and Aziraphale found himself meeting him halfway in a delicate touch that he quickly strengthened. Crowley pulled back after a moment just to dive back in, as if magnetized. Their lips touched again and again and again. Aziraphale was marveled by the feeling of it, but even more so by the soft and caring way Crowley’s hands were holding his face all the while. Oh, why weren’t they doing this centuries ago?

Someone stepped obnoxiously loud on the gravel right next to them, breaking them apart. Aziraphale looked back to watch the same gentlemen from before walking away, muttering their disapproval.

“I’m going to give him an aneurism,” said Crowley, one hand sliding from the angel’s face to rest on his shoulders while the other quickly set itself up for a snap.

“Crowley, don’t,” warned Aziraphale with a light slap onto Crowley’s chest that lingered a bit more than he initially intended.

The demon grimaced in a way that told the angel he wouldn’t do it, but wasn’t very happy about it. Crowley snapped his fingers anyway, and Aziraphale turned his head around just in time to watch one of the men trip and drag his companion down as he fell, landing right on top of the dog poop Crowley had placed on their path earlier.

Aziraphale laughed. Oh, he really was a bit of a bastard, wasn’t he?

“Dinner?” Crowley asked with a proud smile, offering Aziraphale his arm as they walked back.

“That would be lovely, dear.”

As they walked by the couple that had started it all, Aziraphale slipped them a blessing, almost absentmindedly. Now, where would be a good place to eat tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I haven't written anything in a while, so any feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
